1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for irradiating a beam at a user's eye gaze point, and more particularly, to an apparatus for irradiating a beam at a user's eye gaze point in order to perform a controlling operation with greater accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for controlling the operation of electronic devices by tracking a user's eyes or eye gaze point have been continuously developed and proposed.
A conventional system for tracking eye gaze point basically senses only the movement of a user's pupils and detects the user's eye gaze point upon which the user is focusing.
However, the conventional method lacks accuracy in controlling operations using the user's eyes or eye gaze point, because the conventional method has difficult in detecting accurate a movement of a user's pupils and a movement of the user's head at the same time.
Also, in order to perform the controlling operation of a device through the detection of the user's eye gaze point, information related to the user's eye gaze point must be obtained and the information obtained must then be transferred to the device. For this reason, interfacing with the device must be required.